


Knows Just What to Say

by LEGUNDY



Series: LEGUNDERY Kinktober 2020 [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Collars, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Leashes, M/M, Rough Sex, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEGUNDY/pseuds/LEGUNDY
Summary: Two boyfriends have some rough sex with lots and lots of namecalling.
Series: LEGUNDERY Kinktober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950034
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Knows Just What to Say

**Author's Note:**

> This fic makes prominent usage of sex-based slurs (whore, slut, etc). If that makes you uncomfortable, this fic is not for you!

The sound of the metal clip connecting around the ring of the collar somehow made Vince's cock harden even more than it was.

"Got it?" Craig asked in his ear, leaning over his back to reach it. Vince exhaled around the gag, and Craig yanked hard on the lead so that his head jerked back. "You're mine now. Understand?" He nodded as much as he could. His shoulders were burning from the pain of the position, his arms crossed behind his back so tightly that he could barely flex his fingers. The only thing he could really move were his legs, but Craig was stationed in between them, forcing them to stay apart and open for him. He really thought he might come from the position alone. "You better keep quiet. I don't want anyone else hearing you."

"Uh huh," he managed through the gag, and Craig yanked harder on him, pulling the collar around his neck even tighter.

"What'd I just say," he hissed, and his cock suddenly filled him, making Vince's eyes flutter. The collar was so tight that it was hard to breathe, but Craig hadn't let go. "You stupid little - slut," he growled, thrusting hard in and out of him. Vince didn't speak, holding his hips still so he could feel the full force of Craig's thrusts. "I should make you - you should wear this all the time, so people know you're a total whore." He could feel his grip on the leash slackening, so he lowered his head a little until Craig yanked on it again. "You like it rough like this? You - can't get off unless someone's fucking you like this, can you?" He moaned as Craig kept pumping into him, kept filling him over and over with his girth. 

"Get down on the ground, you little whore," Craig said, shoving Vince down by the head until only his ass was raised. He loosened his hold on the collar so he'd stay low, but Vince could still hear it, the tinkling sound of metal on metal, right below his ear where the collar was clasped on his neck. He wished it was so much tighter, tight enough that he could choke when Craig tugged hard enough. He pressed his hips back into him once, melting into the thrust, and Craig groaned, his free hand grabbing his hip. "You damn slut - you can't just take it, can you? Always gotta be getting as much as you can out of every fuck - you're not even good enough to be a fucktoy, since you're so needy and desperate… Ah, fuck." He listened to the way Craig sucked air through his teeth, the way his hips bucked erratically the closer he got to orgasm. "You want it? Huh? Speak."

"Yeth," Vince managed, half muffled by the gag and half by the carpet. He felt Craig pull out and whined, but it was cut off when he yanked on the collar and forced him back up. He was jerking himself off quickly, strokes erratic and desperate. "Mouth," he begged quietly, lips sealed around the gag. Craig shuddered and reached behind his head with the hand holding the leash, unclasping the gag and letting it fall loose around his neck. It fell just in time - the moment Vince's wide mouth was open and his tongue was pressed out in eager waiting, Craig painted it with his cum, groaning and yanking tight on the leash to force him close. Vince didn't let himself swallow yet as he watched Craig finish. He wanted to feel every drop land in his mouth, wanted to know just how much he'd released before he allowed himself to drink it. When his hand slackened and Vince realized he could breathe easier, he swallowed thickly, then stared at Craig hungrily.

"You - want more, don't you," he growled, shoving his leg in between Vince's. Vince nodded eagerly. "There. Just - jerk yourself off, you nasty whore. As if I'd touch you." Vince rubbed his dick in quick strokes against Craig's skin. He was so desperate to come, and the little relief that the stroking gave him made it feel that much more exciting. He kept grinding into his leg and stared up at Craig hotly. His tongue still tasted like semen. "You look like a complete slut like this," Craig said, wrapping the leash around his hand. "You should clean up." He shoved his flaccid cock into his mouth, and Vine lapped at the head and shaft desperately, so thankful that he remembered. His own cock was twitching madly, he was so close, and as Craig tugged on the leash to pull him further down his shaft, he could feel his eyes rolling, breath getting rough as he swallowed him down. "That's how you look best. Not that stupid gag - but this down your throat. I bet you love it, huh? Rubbing against my leg like a dog and your throat all filled up with my prick. That's right, suck it clean." Vince moaned, hips thrusting erratically. He couldn't hold out much longer. "You gonna come, you little whore? You're gonna come without me touching your dick one bit? You better clean my leg off, too, when you're done, as if I want your gross spunk all over me. You got that?" He yanked harder on the leash. "You're gonna clean off your own semen. I'll hold you down and spank you until it's clean enough, you bitch."

That did it. Vince came hard, his cock jerking desperately as he spilled ropes of semen along his leg and on the floor below. His moans and groans of Craig's name were muffled by his cock, and Craig didn't let him pull back, keeping a tight hold on the leash so he couldn't. All he could do was stay in that one position, orgasming with only a leg to stimulate him.

When Craig took the collar off him, he finally asked, "How was it?"

"That was good," Vince told him, giving him a wide grin. "You did really good that time."

Craig nodded slowly as he reached around to untie his arms. "I remembered what you'd said. About cleaning up."

"Yeah." Vince sounded dreamy as he recalled. "That was really good." He smiled at him as he flexed his arms, then leaned forward to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for indulging me."

"Of course," Craig said quickly, winding up the rope and trying not to blush. "I'm glad I can do it… mean enough." Vince laughed. "God, your neck is red."

"It'll heal," he said lightly, waving it off. "I'm gonna take a shower. Want to join?"

"Yeah." Craig stood with him, giving him a kiss on his cheek as well. "Glad you had fun."


End file.
